The First Six Months
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: A oneshot/drabble collection of stories about Damian Spinelli and his daughter, Georgie Jay Spinelli for first six months.
1. Chapter 1

** Rememberance**

**Summary: Spinelli goes to visit Georgie's grave with her namesake before leaving Port Charles.**

**Author's Note: This will probably end up being a oneshot collection. I already have a few ideas after this one. The first is that Spin and Ellie visit Tennessee to see his grandmother, before their move to Oregon. The idea after that is Spinelli trying to find his parents or telling Ellie about them, the other would be Spin/Ellie and baby Georgie Jay in their new home. I'll post about six. The final one being once the six month wait for Maxie to see her little girl is up.**

Damian Spinelli knelt infront of the grave carefully, holding his warmly bundled daughter close. "This is your Auntie Georgie, little one." He murmured, pressing a kiss to his daughter's rosey cheek from beneath the hood of her powder blue snow jacket. "Her name was Georgie, too. She was your mommy's sister. I was actually friends with her, before I got close with your mother. It was the deaths going on around here that brought us together. Your aunt had the most beautiful soul, you know that? I wish you could've known her."

Little Georgie Jay, who he'd decided to name after the girl who'd been his friend as well as StoneCold, his mentor kicked her little legs and gurgled, sticking her fingers in her mouth. Her eyes, stared at her father with interest.

The man laughed at that before he turned back to the grave. "I believe that you can see me, Georgie. I believe that you can hear me. I just wanted to come here before I go, to let you meet your niece." He swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill and continued, "You know, you were a really great friend and what happened to you never should've occured. I think Maxie could use you right about now. She has Robin, but she has her own stuff to worry about, right now. And sometimes, you were the only one who could get through to your sister's stubborness." He straightened out the daffodils and daisy's he'd purchased, setting them infront of the cool stone. "I'm going to be gone for at least six months. My girlfriend, Ellie got a job offer in Oregon. Before we go there, we're going to visit my granny. I just think it will be easier if I'm out of the way, so Maxie can get better. If she continues to try and see little G, we could both lose custody, permanently, and I can't let that happen."

His eyes closed as he felt warmth against his cheek, like the tips of slender fingers. He knew it was Georgie and could only smile at the feeling until it disappeared. After a few moments, his eyes fluttered open and he gave a soft look torwards the grave. "Thank you for understanding, Georgie." He murmured, letting his fingers run over her name after he put his daughter back in her stroller. With one last look, he exited the graveyard, set out on his next great adventure.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meetings**

**Summary: Miriam Spinelli meets her great granddaughter.**

She was in the kitchen, making a homemade potpie when there was a knock on the door. She stared curiously at the cuckoo clock that hung on her wall and furrowed her brow. That was odd. She hadn't been expecting company any time soon. Her friend from book club, Maria was on vacation with her husband and her next door neighbors, Clare and Kevin Higgins and their seventeen year old daughter were visiting relatives. Nonetheless, Miriam was a polite woman so she sat down her knife on the cutting board where she'd been slicing vegetables, heading down the hall to her living room.

As soon as she opened the door, her eyes widened.

"Hello granny!" A familiar voice said happily.

"Damian?" Miriam asked, raising her brow as her gaze fell on the baby in his arms. A young woman with auburn hair stood beside of him, hand clinging to his forearm. She knew from his letters that this must be Ellie, the girl that he'd been dating, yet he hadn't written a thing about this child. Stepping aside, she let them come inside, shutting the door behind her, eyes still on the baby peering over Damian's shoulder, chewing on the fabric of his shirt.

Spinelli handed Georgie to Ellie and came over to embrace his grandmother. It had been so long since he'd last visited. "Merry Christmas, granny." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her wrinkled cheek and stepping away. "This is my girlfriend, Ellie and my daughter, Georgie Jay Spinelli."

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter. Or that you were visiting, Damian." She fixed her grandson with a glare, hands on her hips.

"That would be my fault, Mrs. Spinelli. At least...not being told that we were visiting part. I got a job offer for Oregon all of a sudden. Damian has told me all about you." She bounced on the balls of her feet, throwing the older woman a smile.

"I'm sorry granny. I thought it would be better to tell you in person. And it's a rather long story in the first place. Perhaps we should settle in and I'll give Georgie her bottle? After she's asleep, I'll explain everything to you." Spinelli swallowed nervously, hoping his grandmother would agree to this.

Miriam nodded, studying her grandson as he took a seat on the couch, taking the diaper bag from Ellie. Turning her attention to the auburn haired woman she asked, "Would you mind helping me in the kitchen? I'm making a potpie."

Ellie looked startled for a second, looking to Spinelli with wide eyes. Feeling reassured by him squeezing her hand and the smile he'd given her, she followed Miriam into the kitchen.

"So, my granddaughter out there. Are you okay with her not being your's?"

The younger woman's eyes widened. "How did you..." She began only to be cut off.

Spinelli's grandmother snorted, beginning to smooth the dough into a pan. "I know the name Georgie is of a girl who he was friends with. A girl who also happened to be the sister of his ex-girlfriend. What I _don't _get is why my grandson never thought to tell me that he got a girl pregnant. I raised that boy when I should've been thinkin' of retirement. When my own kids were all grown and good for nothin', abandoning him like they did. Did he think I'd cut him from my life?"

Ellie shook her head empathetically."Believe me, Damian has always had nothing but good things to say about you. He loves you so much. Infact, on the way here he was regailing me with stories of your past Christmas together. He told me of how you made each one so special. As for why he didn't tell you about Georgie, well, I'll let him explain that."

Miriam smiled at the little girl in Damian's arms as the baby stuck her tongue out, full of giggles. "Do you mind if I hold her, Damian?" She wondered, reaching her arms out for the child.

Spinelli nodded, kissing his daughter and handing her to his granny.

As soon as Georgie was in her arms, the strong woman began to coo. She could smell the baby powder on Georgie and remembered what it had felt like when her daughter and Damian had both been this little. It was hard to believe how fast her Damian had grown. He now had a daughter all his own.

"So, now that Georgie and Ellie are asleep, how about you tell me why you never told me that you were going to be a father?" Miriam asked as they both sat on the sofa nursing hot cocoas.

Spinelli sat his mug down nervously. "It's because I didn't know." He replied, knowing this answer was going to bring up many more questions. Before she could ask, he continued on. "Maxie and I slept together during New Years. I thought that Ellie didn't want to be with me anymore and we met on the roof. Anyway, I thought she couldn't get pregnant because she was carrying Dante and LuLu's child-you remember LuLu, right? She and Jason came to get me. She felt guilty because she'd miscarried their child and when she found out she was pregnant again, by me, she decided to pass of our baby as theirs. I found out after she was already born."

Miriam stared at her grandson, wondering when his life had gotten so complicated. "And what does this Maxie think of you moving all the way out here? She has to want her child with her for Christmas."

"That's just it. My Maximista isn't allowed around Georgie for six months." He answered.

**to be continued**

**Author's Note: This oneshot is definitely going to have a second part. Spinelli explaining things more and the Spinellis and Ellie spending Christmas together.**


End file.
